


He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth

by Panur



Series: OLD Panworks (circa 2010) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, He's not happy about it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Status: It's Complicated, Teacher-Student Relationship, also age gap w Obito, and it's not quite as bad, basically in this AU Obito kidnapped Minato to use him as seal master to help with the moon plan, but he was def an adult when they started fricking, don't think too hard on the age gap implication, implied past Minato/Sakumo, more info in author notes, not to be continued, technically he's no longer the teacher tho, the better for him, the less Minato thinks about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panur/pseuds/Panur
Summary: This would do. Obito wasn’t deliberately cruel with him (Minato could *not* deal with what Obito had done, so it was healthier for everyone involved to concentrate on *now* rather than *then*) and there wasn’t anything else he could do at this point.He could deal with this. For now.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Series: OLD Panworks (circa 2010) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth

He stirred lightly at the sudden dip in the mattress, and even though his shinobi instincts screamed for some defensive action, the grand majority of him saw no point to it. He *was* lying in his stomach, his back bare and exposed in the most inviting of positions for an assassin, or- lips trailed carefully down his neck and back, tracing the few remaining scars in the area –… yeah. A lover would be a welcome alternative.

Minato uttered a quiet, contented purr, muscles shifting minutely at the feel of teeth worrying _that_ spot at his nape, and reached over his shoulder to caress the man’s face.

“Taicho,” he sighed.

But the hair was thick and short, the texture completely different from the fine ivory mass he’d expected, and the skin was rougher and covered in deep tracks of fibrous tissue. He felt Obito stiffen and pull away as soon as the word left his mouth, and though he could have expected the melancholy of remembering that particular story was over and done for, he wasn’t ready for the slight pang of guilt that accompanied it.

He turned a little to assess the emotional weather- Opening his eyes took a bit more effort than he expected, but thankfully he didn’t see any promises of immediate repercussion, just a frowny teenager giving him a calculating, accusing look.

“Stop scowling at me,” It’s not like he owed the teen any apologies, he was the one who had come to try and grope him while he was half asleep and it had been an honest mistake. What, did he think he had been the only person ever to share his bed? Minato was feeling a little too nice and loose to feel like either try to soothe his temper or prod him into a rage, though. Instead, he turned for the glass in his bedside table.

“…Who is this ‘Taicho’?”

“Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” he handled the glass to the brunette, who took it and glowered even more darkly at him for ignoring his question. When he did that the hardened skin from his scars pulled half of his face in strange shapes, and without a thought he reached up to run his hand to try and smooth it out. The Uchiha flinched, then froze in place, expression guarded and body tense. Minato idly wondered if Obito was thinking how much effort would it take him to gauge his remaining eye out.

Provably less than a second; provided he could plunge his thumb deep enough before he started struggling.

“Drink it,” content with both his work and the little fantasy, he dropped his hand down and leaned back on the blankets. They still retained his body heat and it felt so _nice_ he couldn’t help snuggling into it further. “It’s not poison.”

There was a sarcastic chuckle from the younger man.

“Would you tell me if it was?”

“Probably not,” He didn’t particularly want to move, but he wanted this conversation to happen even less. Sitting back up, he retrieved the glass and took a long swallow. The amount if liquid visibly descended and a pleasant burn spread through his chest, relaxing him further “It’s not poison this time, though.”

Obito considered him for several seconds before accepting the glass back and taking a cautious sniff of the contents.

“What is this?”

“Blue Lotus,” He equated the renewed frown with lack of recognition “It’s alcoholic.”

 _Good stuff to water the muses with,_ Jiraiya-sensei had called it. If he closed his eyes he would probably be able to picture the shit-eating grin from his teacher and the reproving glance the hostess serving them had worn at the Jounin encouraging the then-thiteen-year-old Minato to try the beverage. Better not to close them.

“Since when do you drink?”

 _Since I started getting abducted by ex-students who came back from the dead to take over the world and keep me as a live in sex-toy on the side_. Apparently it had been a good time to start, too. Right now the idea seemed mostly amusing, in a horrible, nightmarish sort of way. It was a welcome change of the more usual urge to just cackle hysterically and maybe cover himself in enough exploding tags to cave the whole region in.

“Drink it. It’ll relax you.”

Obito’s gaze sharpened at his words, and Minato obligingly closed his eyes, just in case he decided to try anything funny with the sharingan. He didn’t really think he _would_ , but why risk it?

“…Are you high?”

He couldn’t help the light tilt of lips at the tone. Minato wasn’t sure you could even get high on this thing. He’d always used it as a relaxant. A mild stimulant, at worst.

“Not quite...”

“You shouldn’t drink this sort of stuff here.” If he meant ‘here’ as in ‘the bed’ or ‘here’ as in ‘this den of iniquity and criminals’, Minato couldn’t be sure. He didn’t’ particularly care either way.

“Fine, don’t relax.” He stretched lazily, eyelids growing heavier by the second. “Don’t drink it.”

He wasn’t sure how long he kept them closed this time. It might have been a minute or he might have dozed off a whole half hour. When he opened them again Obito was looking at the now empty glass and licking his lips in a bitterly familiar and childish gesture.

“…It’s sweet.”

“Hm.” Sweet and warm and it made oh-so-easy to forget how important _everything_ happening around him was. “I don’t like bitter things.” A small part of him wondered if maybe he could simply shove the bottle down the other’s throat, but what would *he* drink then? Priorities. A man needed to have them. 

Sensing movement, his eyes darted down- When Obito leaned to leave the glass back in place, his hand moved to his hip. It was now gripping at the blonde’s pants, clutching at the fabric rather than the skin. The sharingan was glued on the dark lines of the seal spreading over Minato’s stomach.

“Who is he?”

“Hm?”

“Your captain. The one you called for.”

It took him a few seconds to remember the topic of conversation, and another wondering why the other would even care. The question was obvious enough even his alcohol addled brain quickly reached it, and without pausing to think, he reached for the boy’s sleeve and tugged. Obito looked up at him, expression unhappy.

“You didn’t know him.” Which wasn’t the same as _‘you wouldn’t know who he was’_ , and he tugged again before the other caught on that. The Uchiha didn’t move, though there was a flicker of confusion when the tugging turned to pulling. After a moment he finally seemed to understand and carefully edged closer, eyeing his former teacher and hovering over him without actually touching him.

“Who is he?”

“It was a while ago.” He didn’t know if the complicated expression was because Obito was upset or just confused about the way he was acting. The fact he currently couldn’t seem to gather enough willpower to be angry at him didn’t mean that Minato felt inclined to enlighten him, though. He reached up to find the hooks on the younger man’s shirt and worked them free one at the time, revealing a widening expanse of scarred skin that he leaned up to nuzzle.

“ _Who is he_.”

The teen shivered when he licked his pulse (ripping out his throat with teeth would only take him five seconds, tops, even if he *did* struggle) and his hands bunched the blankets he was bracing himself on. Minato could feel the fabric shifting minutely under his back; feel the heat coming off the boy’s skin, even through his clothes. Oddly enough, it seemed to be more intense on his right side.

“He’s dead.”

He pulled away to look up- Obito was staring at him, obviously trying to gauge the authenticity of his words, but the longer his former sensei looked at him, the more uncomfortable with the scrutiny he seemed to become, color slowly spreading over the unmarred half of his face. Minato arbitrarily decided being embarrassed suited him. This position was tiring him, though, so he leaned back up to rest in the bed and reached up, hands sliding between the younger man’s skin and the heavy material of his shirt, just a hint of nails over skin.

The Uchiha shifted nervously, not seeming to know what was expected of him in this situation. When Minato slipped the shirt off his shoulder the teenager actually fumbled with it for a moment, getting caught at elbow length before managed to shrug it off. His eye was now firmly set on Minato’s necklace and the blush had pretty much reached his own neck. Minato had the most irrational urge to smile.

This time when he pulled him closer the brunette didn’t resist, despite the fact he was still bracing most of his weight on his forearms. Was he afraid of crushing him? He slid a thigh between his and wasn’t surprised to find the other was already hard. He pressed up a bit more and Obito stuttered.

“W-When?”

“Years before I met you.”

“Was he-? _Ah_.”

What a nice reaction. It wasn’t very easy to slide a hand between their bodies and under the Uchihas’ pants, nor was it the most comfortable of positions, but Minato had successfully managed in far more cramped places. There was something immensely satisfying in a bit of messiness- or so he thought- and like this he could feel every little twitch and shiver from the younger mans’ body. 

“Did you-?”

“Do you really want me to stop that much?”

There was no threat to his words, but then again, Minato had never been a man who bothered with threats. Obito knew this perfectly well, but the belligerent expression was back, so he stopped and waited, hand still firmly wrapped around the others’ erection. Obito swallowed, opened his mouth- Minato gave him a light squeeze and single long stroke all the way to the tip.

Whatever the younger man intended to say came out in choked off whimper. Pleased with the reaction Minato did it again, spreading the moisture he’d gathered downwards and this time he was rewarded with a whine and Obito collapsing against him. He ignored the way the boy kept trying to shift into his grip and continued with the unhurried pace he was setting, enjoying the other’s frustration and momentary loss of control. It was only a few moments later that he felt him tense and cry out, momentarily surprising him at how little time that had taken (had the narcotics in the wine affected him so much? How much had he consumed while he drifted off?) and he went as far as to remove his soiled –and by now pretty cramped- hand from the other’s pants and inspect it for further confirmation.

Obito snuggled up to him, one hand barely grazing his necklace, and muttered something Minato couldn’t quite make out despite how close he was to his ear. He considered asking, but in the end just wiped his hand on the edge of the bed and reached up to bury the clean one in the mass of dark spikes. It felt nice, and he wouldn’t have minded leaving it at that, but then he felt the younger man tense and shift away- and Obito was looking at him with such a complicated expression he didn’t even want to start trying to decipher its meaning.

The Uchiha hesitated a moment, then pushed himself further off. Minato took a moment to notice how cold it seemed without the solid weight pressing on him, and then Obito was pressing against his neck and-

“Ow…”

Minato glared down at the younger man, more annoyed than upset by the sudden bite. He bet there would be teeth marks for at least half a week there, and once again he found his hand full of raven-colored spikes, this time with all the intention of a retaliatory pull. Before he could go through with it Obito started pawing at his pants and kissing down his chest and stomach; and Minato froze in place and waited.

The Uchiha pressed a hand to the front of his pants, electing a small, surprised noise from Minato, shifted nervously, then removed the former Hokage’s pants (Minato didn’t help him, nor did he try to stop him) and *stared*. He noted with interest that on the right half of his body the blush had reached all the way to his shoulders. He was considering maybe asking if he was planning to do anything- if he even _knew_ what he was trying to do, maybe- but then Obito went and answered the question by trying to take too much of his cock in his mouth, too deep, too fast.

He erupted into a coughing fit, and Minato, all too happy not to have ended accidentally bitten in the process, into one of laughter.

“It’s not funny!”

Now he looked _very_ angry, but it was more of the angry he had once been used to as his teacher- More desperate than threatening, much more to do with the embarrassed 20-year-old that he was than, well-

“Yes, yes…” he slid his hand into the warm mass of hair and stroked his scalp lightly. The young man gave him an offended, suspicious look, then blinked confusedly when Minato tugged at him back down, but obediently followed “Just calm down. It’s not that difficult.”

It took another moment for him to understand what he meant, and then his eye slid back down and he licked his lips. Minato kept petting his hair in the same soothing manner and after another moment of doubt he tried again, this time starting with just the head and following the cues from the hand in his hair. Minato made another small noise and pulled him down a little further, enjoying the heat pooling in his lower stomach.

This would do. Obito wasn’t deliberately cruel with him (Minato could _not_ deal with what Obito had done, so it was healthier for everyone involved to concentrate on _now_ rather than _then_ ) and there wasn’t anything else he could do at this point.

He could deal with this. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random scene I wrote for a blotched RP AU that sadly went nowhere. 
> 
> This particular scene is some years after Minato has been in Obito's power- Basically Obito wanted him to use to help with the moon plan as a sealmaster (and not totally bc he had a crush on Minnie and couldn't bring himself to kill him). Minato can't leave bc Genjutsu and he's kind of afraid of dying (he did kinda call on the God of death and is not looking forward to an eternity of fighting it), so his options are very limited. He spent a couple years trying to get Obito to turn back but unfortunately it lead nowhere, so he decided to see if seducing him worked better. This scene is after they've had sex a couple times- and is the first time Minnie initiates it.
> 
> Minato does have feelings for Obito. They're just really, REALLY complicated, all things considered.


End file.
